dantaliannoshokafandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 3 (light novel 4)
"Book of Connection" is the 3rd chapter of The Mystic Archives of Dantalian light novel, volume 4''.'' It's divided into six parts and contains one illustration. The chapter is labeled as Episode 15 in the story line. Thanks to the ''Book of Connection'', Armand is engaged to Lianna, the woman of his dreams. Hugh and Dalian keep an eye on him, since there's a dangerous magic described in the Phantom Book.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian light novel, Chapter 3, volume 4. __TOC__ Summary A young lady stands on a small bridge to gaze at the dazzling water surface of the canal, which is illuminated by the afternoon sun. She holds a white parasol and a worn, old book containing foreign words. Although faded, its pages are precious, made of a luxury parchment. However, as a single volume, the work is incomplete and requires a second book. The woman is anxious to meet the owner of the second volume. She expects the person to be an affectionate and trustworthy man. Her smile is distorted and her voice is emotionless while she mentions the misfortune that would befall this man if he ever betrays her and her Phantom Book. In this case, his entire body would burn. Part 1 On a hot summer afternoon, Hugh finds Dalian in the entrance hall of the mansion, almost buried by a stack of books. Sitting on the floor and leaning against the wall, she resembles a doll. Like a cat, she had moved into a dent under the stairs to cool herself in that warm day. She decides to stay there even if a customer arrives, although she hesitates when Hugh mentions tea and macaroons. Dalian thinks only a fool would visit them under the scorching sun. Nevertheless, someone is heard knocking the entrance door. Armand is confused, seeing Dalian sit on the floor. She tries to kick the door closed and keep him outside, but he manages to slip in. She asks if Armand got a fake Phantom Book after being tricked by a strange girl once again. He came to ask their help. Part 2 The ventilation of the drawing room was unsatisfactory in such a hot day due to the number of books around. While Armand describes his situation, Hugh sips lukewarm tea and Dalian eats macaroons of different colors, with a book opened on her knees. Armand got himself a girlfriend and engaged her two weeks ago. She’s a beautiful, refreshing and elegant young woman from the Scholes family. Hugh and Dalian have no patience to listen to him, especially during the heat of that afternoon. Armand refuses to leave and insists in his history. The listeners finally become interested when Armand mentions that he got acquainted with Lianna because of a rare book. Hugh studies the damaged, ancient book presented by Armand. Rumors say that the book brings a fated couple together. Dalian recognizes the Book of Connection. She wonders about the second volume. After all, the Phantom Book exists as two parts which unite the owners. Armand bought the book from an acquaintance’s antique shop, after the death of the previous owner. It was a cheap acquisition, so Armand was doubting about its authenticity and decided to investigate it. He found the owner of the second volume of the Book of Connection. Lianna said they were connected by fate, so they swore a marriage oath on the spot. Armand had no reason to refuse, since he saw in her an ideal woman. Hugh and Dalian think Armand is after a relationship advice. The latter wonders if the Book of Connection is real, but Dalian ensures that he could only find a lover by using the powers of a Phantom Book. He avoids the empty box of macaroons thrown by Dalian. He takes the book back and leaves the mansion to meet Lianna. Part 3 It was almost dusk when Armand got out of the carriage to wait for Lianna in front of the opera house. In a dirty alley nearby, Hugh and Dalian were watching him. They see a beautiful young girl meeting him with a shy expression. It was absurd seeing Armand dating a woman such as Lianna. Hugh and Dalian are worried about the Book of Connection. After all, the Phantom Book describes the magic of Hecate, used by the jealous Princess of Colchis who, motivated by Jason’s betrayal, killed the Princess of Corinth and her father. Lianna seemed a pure woman, but they couldn't trust Armand. The powers of the Book of Connection were a threat to him. However, they eventually decide there’s nothing to worry. When they are walking towards the main street, back to the Disward estate, Armand notices them. He thinks they were concerned about Liana, while Hugh affirms their meeting was only a coincidence. Looking afraid, Lianna asks about Dalian. The Biblioprincess mentions how they came to know each other, when Armand got into trouble by admiring a courtesan. He tries to change the subject and keep her from talking. Annoyed, Dalian tells him to keep his hands to himself. Lianna observes them in silence. Part 4 Half a month passed, but there was no indication that the weather would cool down. Dalian is examining the new publications of a bookstore, with no motivation to keep moving on the crowded sidewalk back to the Disward estate. She sees a stand of candies and decides to leave only after having a cold dessert. They see people running like threatened wild animals. Armand was telling them to keep their distance. He shouts and cries while grabbing his right arm. He notices Hugh and Dalian and asks for help. Dalian thinks he cheated on Lianna, but he denies it. As she approaches, Armand gets scared. A tentacle-like object extends from his right arm towards Dalian. She uses the armor on her arms to protect herself from the branches that partially cover Armand’s body. Coming from the Book of Connection curse, the branches hit a street lamp before bursting into flames. Armand screams in agony as his arm is covered by the branches. Hugh decides to take him to the mansion, preventing any passersby from being injured. Dalian feels miserable for missing the chance of tasting a cold dessert. Part 5 Having problems to put him in the car, they only arrived after the sunset. Armand falls on the sofa, looking exhausted. As he explains, everything started after he interacted with one of his servants. Dalian approaches him, affirming he was cheating on Lianna, and almost ends up attacked by the branches. The Book of Connection curse reacted to any woman nearby. He resumes his history, describing how Lianna got angry after witnessing him talking with the lady servant. Lianna thinks Armand is cheating on her. The same happened when Armand bumped into an unknown woman at the theaters. He couldn’t even meet eyes with another woman. He takes off his coat, revealing the branches covering his right arm and part of his chest. The Book of Connection is in sight, but impossible to retrieve. According to Dalian, Armand has broken his oath with Lianna. Even if he’s loyal, he’s being cursed because Lianna thinks otherwise. The Phantom Book was only reflecting her will. Armand cries for help, but Dalian seems unmoved. Punishments befall the unqualified ones who use Phantom Books. They hear someone knocking the entrance door. Armand rushes to the window only to see Lianna’s car in the distance. Trembling with fear, he asks for Hugh’s help. It was creepy how Lianna kept knocking the door in a constant rhythm. She shows an empty smile when Hugh opens the door. He tells her that Armand wasn’t in the mansion. She insists on seeing her fiancé, believing he’s hiding around there, but eventually gives up. Hugh’s muscles relax after he closes the door. Lianna looked completely different from their first meeting. As soon as he returns to the drawing room, Armand’s face becomes pale. Lianna was watching them through the window, pushing her cheek against the glass. Armand freaks out when she pushes the glass, which cracks because of the pressure. The branches cover his entire body and part of the room. Flames also surround him, responding to Liana’s anger. While he’s screaming, Dalian exposes the lock on her chest. Hugh holds a golden key in his right hand. As she explains, Armand needs to die so the problem can be solved. He screams for the last time as his life is consumed by the fire. Part 6 The Book of Connection lies on top of Armand’s body. All the branches have been burned down. Lianna questions what happened with her husband-to-be. Hugh explains Armand committed suicide as atonement for betraying his fianceé. Recognizing the Black Biblioprincess and her key-keeper, she hands out her volume of the Book of Connection. The tears in her eyes show that she really loved Armand. Liana bids farewell before leaving the mansion without looking back. Hugh wonders if they can revive Armand. He opens an old book, the Book of the Eleusis Ritual, taken from the Labyrinth Library. As the ceremony described in the Phantom Book is performed, Armand is brought back from the Underworld. After slowly opening his eyes, he affirms to feel half dead. Dalian scolds him, telling him to think before carelessly play with Phantom Books again. Armand vows to avoid books and women from now on. He had judged Lianna by her appearance, without noticing her excessive jealousy. He will start looking for cheerful, lively big-breasted ladies. As Hugh laughs, Dalian watches him with a lonely smile, as if she was unexpectedly on the verge of crying. Until death do us part, she says. Hugh barely notices it. When he looks at Dalian, her smile, illuminated by the moonlight, fades away like an illusion. The chill wind indicates the end of summer.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian light novel, Chapter 3, volume 4. Trivia * "Till death us do part" is a well-known phrase from the Book of Common Prayer, work originally published in 1549 containing the words of worship services used in Anglican churches.Book of Common Prayer. (2017, May 30). In Wikipedia, The Free Encyclopedia. Retrieved 23:52, June 16, 2017, from https://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Book_of_Common_Prayer&oldid=782967638 * While recalling the day when she was introduced to Armand, Dalian refers to the courtesan Viola Duplessis and the events of The Magician's Daughter.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian light novel, Chapter 3, volume 4. References Category:Light Novel Chapters